L and Z
by Soercha
Summary: L'équipage du Chapeau de paille a abordé sur une nouvelle île... Comme d'habitude les problèmes ne vont pas tarder à pointer le bout de leur nez et même un très jolie problème si on en croit Zorro... .


Bonjour !

Voilà la première fanfic que je mets en ligne. Evidemment elle s'inspire du mange "One Piece", donc l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda...

Ce n'est la première que j'écris mais j'espère que c'est la première que je continuerais et que je terminerais =S (eh oui.. j'ai la sale manie de jamais finir ce que je commence, mais bon je ferais un effort pour une fois!)

J'essaie de mettre 1 chapitre en ligne par semaine ce serait pas mal... Si ça a du retard, faut pas s'inquiéter, mais étant donné que je n'ai pas accès à internet la semaine, j'essais de me débrouiller comme je peux.

xxx

* * *

Chapitre 1

Encore un soir… un soir comme tous les autres. Avec toujours ces mêmes regards. Les regards pervers d'hommes avides et perfides. Leïla, 16 ans seulement, adulée par tous les hommes à cause de son époustouflante beauté. Une danseuse parmi tant d'autres dans un des bars le plus fréquenté de la ville. Une danseuse, comme personne n'en n'avait jamais vu avant… Elle ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où des pirates avaient essayé de l'enlever.

Mais malheureusement pour eux, derrière son apparence frêle et fragile se cache un véritable démon.

Elle est plutôt grande, une silhouette magnifique, la peau brune, des cheveux blancs et de magnifiques yeux argentés. Ceux qui la connaissent depuis qu'elle est petite, savent à quel point ses yeux sont devenus ternes avec les années. Des années de quasi esclavage, à se pavaner moitié dénudée parmi des hommes ivres.

Les temps avaient vite changé dans cette petite ville, autrefois tranquille. Dans sa jeunesse, Leïla vivait relativement bien avec les autres enfants de l'orphelinat, les autres villageois appréciait son caractère fougueux et vivace. Mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée de Pete et sa bande.

**Flash back**

À partir de là, le monde bascula pour cette petite ville côtière plutôt paisible de la route de tous les périls. Depuis que Pete et ses hommes s'étaient emparés du pouvoir, les habitants vivaient dans la peur. De plus en plus de pirates faisaient leur apparition. Ils dépensaient leur argent dans les bars, cabarets… que Pete avait ordonné de construire. Ainsi lui et ses hommes s'enrichissaient abondamment.

Ils se servaient des villageois comme de leurs esclaves, la peur parvenait sans difficulté à les convaincre de se montrer docile.

Un jour un groupe d'hommes de Pete était venus à l'orphelinat pour enlever tous les enfants et les vendre à des marchands d'esclave qui étaient en ville.

Ce soir-là, Leïla venait d'avoir 10 ans, c'était une adorable petite fille pleine de vie. Elle était couchée sur le ventre et lisait sous les draps à l'aide d'une lampe-torche un roman d'aventure, lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit, des cris étouffés et des coups sourds. Inquiète, elle se leva de son lit et réveilla les autres enfants qui dormaient avec elle. Ensemble, ils sortirent dans le couloir et là, ce fut un véritable cauchemar. Mama, leur mère de remplacement à tous, rampait vers eux en laissant une traînée de sang derrière elle. Son visage, autrefois si doux, si chaleureux, si protecteur, avec sa peau toutes ridées par ses rires qui vous réchauffaient le cœur, ce même visage était tuméfié de bleus et souillé par du sang gluant et poisseux. Tout le corps de la pauvre vieille était brisée, écorchée à cause des coups des hommes de Pete, ce corps battu à mort qui avait tenté désespérément de s'interposer pour protéger les enfants.

Les hommes la suivaient en l'insultant, se moquant, lui crachant dessus. Et les enfants regardaient effarés tapis dans la pénombre. Puis un homme parla « Allez, arrêt ton cinéma pov' conne, dégage du passage » PAN ! Il lui tira une balle dans la tête. La pauvre vielle s'écroula sur le planché et ne bougea plus. Tous les enfants hurlèrent et commencèrent à pleurer. Les hommes se redressèrent et les repérant se jetèrent à leur poursuite. Tous les enfants se séparèrent, courant, courant aussi vite que le pouvait leurs petites jambes. Ils tentèrent de se sauver de cette maison qui avaient été pour eux un refuge pendant tant d'années. Mais c'était peine perdu face à des hommes adultes.

Leïla courra de toutes ses forces, elle réfléchit pas elle détale dans le couloir, passe une porte, une pièce close, la seule issus : la fenêtre. Elle se précipite, déjà elle entend des pas lourds se rapprocher mêlés aux cris et aux pleurs. Elle ouvre la fenêtre et monte sur le rebord au moment où un homme pénètre dans la petite chambre. Sans attendre un seul instant, elle saute. Du deuxième étage. Elle atterrit dans des buissons épineux qui amortissent sa chute. Elle n'a rien de casser mais les branches s'agrippent à ses vêtements. Ces sortes de ronces lui écorchent le visage et toute la surface de sa peau. Elle a mal, elle hurle. Tout à coup, elle entend un groupe d'hommes s'approcher. Alors, ravalant ses larmes et ses cris de douleur, elle se tait. Elle retient même sa respiration de peur qu'ils l'entendent. Ils passent à côté d'elle, malgré son regard brouillé par les larmes et la douleur elle remarque qu'ils transportent une cage où est enfermée de petites silhouettes gémissantes.

De cette nuit, elle garda que très peu de souvenir ; le regard de Mama à travers des ruissèlements de sang, les cris d'enfants qui avaient été ses compagnons de jeu pendant toute son enfance et qu'elle ne revit plus jamais. Puis il y avait la douleur des ronces, qui aujourd'hui encore avaient laissé quelques cicatrices sur son corps.

Elle se souviens que dès que les hommes s'étaient éloignés et que l'orphelinat et le jardin était redevenu plus calme, elle avait essayé de s'échapper de cette prison d'épine. La douleur lui arrachait des gémissements, lesquels attirèrent rapidement l'attention des quelques hommes qui étaient restés pour rechercher les derniers fuyards. Alors, entendant les bruits de pas se rapprocher de plus en plus, elle se mit à se débattre comme une furie. La peur et la rage lui faisant oublier la douleur, elle parvint à se dégager quelques secondes avant que l'homme ne l'atteigne.

À partir de là tous ses souvenirs étaient très flous : ses blessures n'étaient certes pas mortels mais elle avait perdu énormément de sang et elle était épuisée et affaiblie. Mais son instinct de survie avait pris le relais ce soir-là. Dès qu'elle fut libre de ses mouvements, elle se mit à courir comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. L'homme cria quelque chose, appelant ses compagnons. Malheureusement pour eux et heureusement pour elle, elle connaissait cet immense jardin comme personne, même de nuit. Elle était petite, souple et agile. Elle parvenait sans difficulté à se faufiler parmi les branchages, alors que ses poursuivants peinaient à la rattraper malgré leur supériorité physique.

Rapidement elle avait atteint le mur d'enceinte, elle était presque sauvée. Toutefois elle entendit derrière elle quelqu'un crier « Elle est prise au piège ». Malgré la situation, cette réflexion l'a fit sourire. Ridicule pensa-t-elle. Combien de fois était-elle sortit la nuit sans autorisation pour aller flâner sur les quais? Elle pris son élan puis couru vers le mur, elle sauta et parvint à attraper une prise d'une main. À partir de là, un vrai jeu d'enfant, avec la force de ses bras et de ses jambes, elle escalada le mur en agrippant fermement toutes les petits interstices que ses mains trouvaient et qui lui servaient d'appui. Arrivée en haut, elle sauta de l'autre côté et atterrie aussi souplement qu'un chat sur le bitume. Elle se retrouvait dans la rue blessée, n'aillant nulle part où aller et les hommes de Pete auraient vite fait de faire le tour et de la retrouver si elle restait ici. Elle erra pendant des heures jusqu'au lever du soleil. Elle se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la forêt. Aux première lueurs du jour, elle avait atteint le couvert protecteur des grands feuillus de la forêt. Elle marcha encore quelques heures, à bout de force… instinctivement elle avait pris la direction d'un petit ruisseau qui était perdu dans la brousse, et qui, pour une enfant de sa taille était une cachette idéale…


End file.
